An Affair To Remember
by The Atlantean
Summary: Oliver isn't happy about his marriage and soon finds out that he's still in love with his old love. Loliver and Jiley. Slight Joliver.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly I have to report that I don't own Hannah Montana.

**Chapter 1: ****The Announcement **

I woke up on a bright and early Saturday morning next to my wife Joannie. I turned over to face her. Somehow I struggled to smile as my eyes gazed upon her. Did I not love her anymore? Nah that's crazy. But in some way I didn't believe that. I turned over to face the window, the sunlight was pouring in, warming me.

I sighed as I looked out the window. Slowly I got up and walked out onto the balcony. I leaned on it as I gazed out. I heard my phone ringing in the other room. I didn't want to get it but I got it so I didn't have to wake Joannie. I checked the caller ID.

It read 'Lilly' I smiled wondering what she wanted with me at 7:30 in the morning. I flicked open my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh my God Oliver. Guess what!"

"Calm down Lilly." I said. "What happened?"

"Matt proposed!"

I don't know why but I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Matt wasn't right for Lilly. I had known he was going to propose for a while. I had helped pick out the ring.

"That's great!" I said trying to sound happy for her. Somehow I succeeded, I don't know why but then again Lilly didn't know of my doubts about her future husband.

"I know, hey?" She said.

I could almost see her flush with excitement. It was clearly showing through the tone of her voice.

"So when's the big day?"

"I don't know, we haven't discussed it yet."

"Remember when we talked about our perfect weddings? I was amazed that you didn't talk to Miley about this."

"Yeah, well were eight and hadn't met Miley yet and besides it was right after my cousin Sam got married."

"Oh yeah." I said laughing.

"So anyway, I just wanted you to be the first one to know. Matt is calling his parents, so I think I should call them and then Miley."

"Alright, well you better get calling."

She laughed. I loved hearing her laugh.

"Bye." She said and the phone clicked off.

I put my phone down wondering if we had decided to take our relationship to the new level. But we had both been afraid of ruining our friendship and what we had together. But I, and I think Lilly as well, had always thought 'what if?' What if it hadn't turned out to be a complete disaster?

I might not have married Joannie for one thing. Lilly probably wouldn't be engaged to Matt. That day was pretty whacky for me, for both of us. I remember it all so clearly. How could I forget?

_-Flashback-_

_I was walking home after my date with Joannie. It had been a tough day for me. I had finally gone out with a girl I had liked for some time now. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of my brain that seems to tell me not to go out with her, that she isn't for me and that I should break it off._

_I shook my head and headed back to my house. As I grew closer I noticed Lilly crying on the park bench that was in between our houses. I wondered what she was doing here. Wasn't she supposed to be on a date with Matt?_

_I walked over to her._

"_Hey," I whispered as I sat next to her. "What happened?"_

_I pulled her into a hug and she cried on my shoulder. The tears were flowing more quickly now. I guess she always felt safe around me and I her._

"_He stood me up. I waited for hours." She cried._

_I felt my heart plummet. Lilly did not deserve this. _

"_Why?"_

_She shrugged. I pulled her closer._

"_Then again I was glad he didn't show." She confessed._

_I felt confused. _

"_What? Why?" I stammered looking into her eyes._

"_Because I never wanted to go out with him, Miley kind of pushed it on me." She admitted still staring at me. _

_I was now even more confused._

"_Are we talking about the same Matt? The same Matt who you couldn't wait to go out with, the guy you really like?"_

_She shrugged again._

"_There's this other guy who I like more." She said so quietly._

"_Who? Do I know this guy?"_

_She nodded._

"_More than you think."_

_I sat in thought. _

"_Describe him to me." I said looking at her._

"_Well he's tall, black hair and very handsome. He's a great singer and is such a great guy to be around. He comforts you when you're down, he laughs when you tell a funny story and loves your company." _

"_Sounds like a great guy. Why don't you ask him out?"_

"_Two reasons, one: he's already dating someone else and two: I don't want to ruin the friendship we have."_

_I could relate to that. It was exactly how I felt with her. She had basically described how I felt earlier this day when I heard she was going out with Matt. _

"_I just wish he and I could get together." She wondered out loud. _

"_I know how you feel. There's this girl I really like but for the same reasons you said, we shouldn't go out." I said._

_She looked at me. I looked at her. Somehow we both knew we were talking about each other. Don't ask me how, but we knew. _

_We both slowly leaned in and we had the most romantic kiss we ever had. It was amazing. Pure amazement. We pulled away and looked at each other. _

"_I really like you." We both said together. _

_We leaned in again and we started to make out. Something felt right. As though there was a balance in the universe. _

_Lilly pulled away._

"_We shouldn't. You have a girlfriend, I might have a boyfriend with Matt if he had a good reason." _

"_But Lilly this is right." I said grabbing her hand._

"_But you love Joannie." She said._

_At the time I thought she was right. I stuttered and couldn't find any words. Lilly stood up and looked at me._

"_It's for the best."_

_I nodded, knowing that she was right. If we had got into a relationship and it turned out bad, I could lose my bestest friend in the whole universe and I did not want that. So I nodded along with her. I didn't know that I was losing probably the best relationship I could have…ever. _

_-End-_

So here we are ten years later, Matt, it turned out, had just lost his older brother in a car crash and couldn't make it. I continued to date Joannie and eventually thought that she and I were meant for each other.

Maybe we weren't. Maybe we were.

My phone ended up ringing again. The caller ID said 'Matt'. I flicked it open, knowing that she was about to talk about Lilly. We ended up becoming best friends. He was a decent guy, but I still don't think he's right for Lilly.

"Hey man." I said.

"So Lilly told ya hey?"

"Ya, congrats man!"

"So I was wondering if you'll be my best man?"

I thought about it. Matt actually thought I was the best choice? Woah.

"Sure." I answered with a smile on my face.

It would be the second time I would be a best man. The first time was when Jackson and Beaky got married.

"Thanks so much!" Matt said. "I call you later with all the dets, I have to call my sister now. Man she will be so surprised!"

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"Bye." He clicked off too.

I stood there in thought. This morning was like no other morning. My best friend was getting married to my mate and he had asked me to be his best man. Wow! I looked over to see Joannie still in bed, fast asleep. Man she was a heavy sleeper. But then again she didn't get much sleep last night. I got back into bed and pulled the covers over me. All this time I didn't release but in the last half an hour I released something very important.

I was still in love with Lilly.

**A/N: So this was a small idea I decided to try out. Hope you liked the first chappie. Please review. It makes my day. Seriously. **


End file.
